1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of composite optical images from projected images and real objects. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus providing at least two illumination levels for the projected images used as backdrop scenery in the composition of photographs, particularly portrait photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Front screen projection is a technique wherein composite optical images of real objects and projected images are generated. In still photography, it is typically desired to make a photograph of a subject such as a person in front of what appears to be a background of scenery. Of course, actual scenery could be constructed, but this is expensive and limits the flexibility of the photographer in composing a pleasing and interesting image. Providing a reflecting screen whereby any one of a number of scenery backgrounds may be projected as a backdrop for the composite image is known.
However, enhancement of the background image to provide a realistic looking scenery effect has remained an illusive goal outside of the studio environment. A major problem has been avoiding wash out of the projected background image with either the supplementary lighting used to fill the subject matter of the photograph or by environmental lighting which cannot be avoided or turned off by the photographer.
Such considerations have generally limited the use of front screen projection systems to a studio environment. In a studio environment all lighting is subject to control and careful alignment to avoid washing out the projected image. While technically feasible, the advantages of front screen projection have not been conveniently available, for example, in school portrait photgraphy. A professional photographer could advantageously use a front screen projection system which is portable enough to be transported outside of the studio environment and yet provides high quality composite images for recording.